Touhou Daigyakusatsu - Oriental Holocaust
by Akasora-senpai
Summary: Brother and sister, black and white, two different sides of the society. Would they make it through the separation and the agonizing ups and downs of the World War I, through this Oriental Holocaust, to reunite? Inspired by 'Karakuri Burst' and 'Senbonzakura'. Real WWI history. Murder, war, rape. Kaito x Miku incest.
1. The March

**A/N: So, since this story is ****_heavily _****based on the real World War, each chapter will start with a quote from notable World War political/military leaders that I find fitting, no matter _when_ they were said.**

* * *

**We do not argue with those who disagree with us, we destroy them.** _(Benito Mussolini)_

* * *

_Osaka, 1914_

In the busy hustle and bustle of this city, one could find a young woman with beautiful turquoise hair in kimono walking down the street wearing what seemed to be the saddest face on Earth. She, Hatsune Miku, was turning eighteen that day, but for a reason, she swore she would hang herself if she dared to feel even slightly happy.

She nearly walked all the way around the city searching for a single open pharmacy on her ankle-breaking geta sandals. Every single one she found so far closed for a reason she had little to no awareness about. Oh, there it was... As if catching lightning, she almost sprinted towards the possibly only open pharmacy in the whole Osaka only to be pushed rudely from the front, which resulted in her immediately losing her balance and hit the ground particularly hard enough to feel a sharp pain surging through her back and her ankles.

Luckily she hadn't sprained them.

"What the..." - gritting her teeth, Miku looked around in search for the damned person who'd just pushed her, someone unable to stand up once fallen to the ground as she was wearing a kimono, as if she were a dog to kick around or something. She only noticed the saleswoman in the pharmacy she saw being dragged rudely out of the shop by two men clad in white uniforms with golden embellishments around the collars and wearing matching police caps and the shop's door slammed shut ruthlessly by another officer. Seconds later, dozens of officers spread out around the street pulling people out of houses and shops, kicking and flipping tables and carts set up by salespeople. Miku immediately found herself pulled upright and forced to stand at the sidewalk along with other peoples by two ridiculously strong officers, each bone-crushingly grasping one of her arms. As she joined with the crowd at the sidewalk, the two policemen finally let go of her and joined other uniform-clad males in a formation on the sides of the street.

Now Miku knew what was happening. Someone announced that there was a march going on to commemorate a leader of the Osaka police force who had just passed away the day before. Not long after that, a procession began moving - not too quickly, not too slowly - along the street, topped with huge banners and palanquins and all that crap, but the thing that Miku remembered the most was the photo of that _goddamn _General Namine... and another officer with a red curled ponytail.

_The bastards who killed my uncle_.

Fury oozing from her aqua eyes, teeth gritting against each other to the extent that they almost shattered, she began fishing in her handbag with madly trembling hands. It wasn't long before she finally found what she needed and swiftly took it out of the bag.

_Bam._

"G... General Kasane!" - a loud scream interrupted the whole ceremony as the whole formation was broken. Everyone streamed out to that spot on the road where a certain man with the red curled ponytail collapsed in hellish pain caused by a bullet piercing right through his chest, dyeing his white uniform coat a beautiful crimson.

"Who did this?!" - shouted a man with blue hair just before he spotted a young woman with turquoise pigtails trying to put something into her handbag, which looks very much resembled a _gun _to him.

"YOU!" - screamed General Shion Kaito, which caused an immediate chill to run down Miku's spine and her heart to race. A lightbulb flickering in her brain, she took off both her hard wooden geta and, with all her might, sent them launching through the air at the crowd of police officers.

Unfortunately, both of them missed Kaito and caused two other policemen to lay down helplessly on the asphalt. In a flash, the blue-haired sprinted after Miku, leaving her no choice but to run away as fast as she could.

_Chikusho._ she muttered inwardly while regretting wearing a kimono earlier. Working her exhausted legs thanks to the high sandals she was wearing a few minutes ago, she thought - she _knew _that she was going to get caught anyway. Still, she ran towards the end of the street, turned sharply around the corner and quickly tipped a huge cart over in an attempt to keep the officer busy for a while. What she didn't expect was that he was incredibly strong and got the cart out of his way in three seconds flat. That was it. It was the end. Miku froze on the spot when the taller man was already inches away from her. Panicking, she searched around in her handbag for the gun again only to have it snatched away from her hands and squeezed mercilessly against the ground under a shiny polished black shoe.

"What do you think you're doing, Miss?" - smirked the other - "let's see, killing off the honorable General Kasane and two other policemen who had contributed greatly to the safety of the whole Osaka!" - he lifted the chin of the young woman with her bangs already fallen out of place and covering the entire upper half of her face. Miku gulped audibly at the sensation of the lethally sharp edge of a deadly cold steel blade pressed lightly against the delicate skin of her neck - "I'm afraid that what you've done is extremely unforgivable. But, my my, let's see your lovely face for the last time before you leave for the other world, shall we..."

Kaito felt as if he was struck by lightning the moment he wiped her hair out of her face and stared into her deep aqua eyes, and so did Miku. They froze there staring into each other's eyes for a moment before Kaito decided to break away first, put the katana back into the sheath at his hip and, with no other words, disappeared around the corner, leaving an extremely shocked and confused Miku on the street.

* * *

**End of chapter 1.**


	2. The Disease

**The best political weapon is the weapon of terror. Cruelty commands respect. Men may hate us. But, we don't ask for their love; only for their**** fear. **_(Heinrich Himmler)_

* * *

Late that night, when Miku finally managed to make it back home - a ridiculously small and worn-out Japanese style house in the middle of this city - she knew what was waiting for her and she knew she couldn't do anything about it.

Her terminally ill aunt asked her to go buy medicine earlier that day. What happened, the march, was unexpected to her - Hell, she'd never given a crap about those things, especially when _they _were the one who took away the life of her beloved uncle. And now, thanks to those goddamn bastards, _one more _innocent life was going to vanish.

"I'm sorry Auntie." - Miku tried to swallow her sobs, but no matter how much effort she'd put, she couldn't stop salty, almost spicy tears from falling, one drop by one - "I should've been quicker... It's all my fault... I'm sorry..."

Saying nothing between ragged breaths, the old woman laying on the small, terribly torn mattress with a thin blanket sporting patches everywhere draped over her thin trembling cold body smiled and took a weak hold of her niece's smooth and violently shaking hand.

Miku was more than shocked to hear the sudden sound of the door being slid open and slammed close in a rude, fierce way. Knowing her aunt needed her to be by her side, especially during the last moment of her lifetime, but she felt the immediate urge to leave the spot to meet with the one who'd just arrived.

She wasn't surprised to find the man with short blue hair dressed in the uniform of the Osaka police force, storming through the narrow hallway, shoes still on.

"_Onii-san!_" - Miku called - more like whimpered - between hiccups. It was to no avail - the man ignored her anyway as he proceeded to stomp his way up the stairs - "Wh... Where are your manners, _onii-san_?" - Miku was outraged, but it was impossible for her to scream with her weakened voice - "You have to leave your shoes outside and at least say a "_tadaima_"!"

It was too late for him, Kaito, to catch Miku's "stupid preaching" as he'd already shut himself away in his bedroom, shoving as many things he had into a suitcase.

_Call me a bastard, call me a jerk, call me anything! _he angrily thought while biting his lips until it started to bleed. _You can hate me and spit on me all you want, because I don't need your love! All that I care is that has this scum of a family ever given me an acceptable piece of clothing? Ever given me a pen? Ever given me a book? I. Don't. Need. Your. Love. You pieces of dog crap only deserve fear and shame!_

His trail of disgusting thoughts continued until he stormed out of the small house again. Miku, at the door, called out to him with tears and pain in her sweet voice: "_Onii-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN_! Where do you think you're going?! Auntie... Auntie is _dying_, and now your only response to everything she'd done for you is to leave the house like that! Auntie is _dying_! At least... at least... just stay for a few days... just... attend her funeral... then... you... can go... anywhere... you want...

But for now, _just stay_, please..."

"_Imouto_." - not bothering to turn around, the policeman smirked devilishly - "I understand what you're trying to say, but I'm ordered to arrive at the police station on time. It's 3:00 AM. I'm late. I'm leaving on duty for this country, and I'm never, _never _coming back."

With that, he disappeared.

* * *

**End of chapter 2.**


	3. The Memories

**A child laughs when it feels joy and cries when it feels pain. Both things, laughing and crying it does with its whole heart. We all became so tall and so clever. We know so much and we have read so much. But one thing we forgot: to laugh and cry like the children do. **_(Joseph Goebbels)_

* * *

_Osaka, 1902_

The little six-year-old girl with silky blue-green hair was rolling on the ground, dirt caked up on every folds of her clothes and between her toes. She didn't seemed annoyed by this; in fact, she enjoyed every second of it.

"Come on, stop it now imouto. You're all dirty!" - smiled an eight-year-old boy standing nearby. The girl stopped immediately, back-flat on the ground as her clear blue-green eyes widened in surprise and amazement.

"Look, nii-chan." - she said, pointing at the sky - "look at that cloud. It looks like a cow!"

Following his sister's finger's direction, the boy sat down on the ground at look at the same part of the sky the girl saw. "Indeed..." - he murmured. Unknowingly, he let his fingers intertwine with his sister's already dirty ones as they watched the cloud slowly dissolve into the blue sky.

"Aww, the cow is gone..." - pouted the girl in disappointment. In response, her brother glanced at her face and wiped dirt off of her face lovingly. Then he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, much to her surprise.

"Alright, now go and take a shower. It's almost lunchtime now." - he said as he got up from his position and ran into the small house. The girl took a few more seconds to watch the rice in front of her sway in the wind before following her brother.

Their father died in an accident long ago, their mother said. Little did they know, she purposefully hid the truth away from their curious little eyes that they were, in fact, born to different fathers, which were then unknown whether alive or dead. Their old, kind mother hadn't been living in this peaceful countryside all the time; she used to work as a prostitute in the city. She gave up her profession after giving birth to the daughter and took both her children back to where she was born and started a new life. Though this life wasn't all that better like she hoped and the family remained poor for years, it wasn't a problem to the children, who lived cheerfully and happily as they were. They reminded her so much of her own childhood, which brought a smile to her face.

The family always thought that darkness or sorrow were just monsters in fairytales.

* * *

**End of chapter 3.**


	4. The Domination

**A conquering army on the border will not be stopped by eloquence.** _(Otto von Bismarck)_

* * *

_Shandong, 1914_

It was all over. All over now. The fight had ended amazingly more quickly than he thought. Victory. Victory for him. Victory for his army. Victory for the Empire of Japan and shame for the oh-so-great German Empire, who could only then wave pathetic white flags and accept the bitter truth that the entire Tsingtao region had to be handed over while receiving nothing except defeat and shame in return.

His, Baron Kato Sadakichi's, army had earned victory.

"I know what you're thinking right now, Kato-sama." - said a man dressed exactly the same as him who was centimeters shorter than him and had golden blond hair - "we are on the way to conquer the world and all those useless speeches and negotiations of the losers will never help them."

"That is true, Cadet Kagamine." - he replied as the two along with several other leaders in perfectly matching clothes, stood proudly and gazed at the land they earned with their own strengths and efforts down below.

* * *

_Osaka, 1914_

They - Kato, Kagamine and many others - might not have seen it, but it was them, their own men, who, not only the land they took, but also the people they arrested and brought back to their own beloved great home country. Those hundreds of innocent Chinese people who were allowed to take on new occupations arranged specially for them, one of which was being sex slaves. However, there was this girl who refused this amazing opportunity to escape and run away.

"Dammit." - muttered Yayin Gongyu with the shining knife with a few fresh red stains secured in her angelic hands. She was normally painfully shy, but she admitted she had stabbed just a _few _officers and effectively intimidated a _few _more as well that day. And now she still couldn't understand why they could still run so freaking fast.

She promised to rescue her parents, but who had the mind to do that when those stupid men in uniforms were chasing you like hell? Apologizing to her beloved father and mother in mind, Gongyu used her expert skill at running to its fullest despite sweat streaming down her face and her heart nearly jumping out of her chest. _Oh no, they're too close. _she thought. _I'm so gonna die..._

A gun went off.

"Eh? They're... they're not after me anymore!" - she whimpered to herself between pants in Mandarin - "I'm safe!"

She started a new life wandering in Osaka.

* * *

**End of chapter 4.**


	5. The Poor

**The way in which the vast mass of the poor are treated by modern society is truly scandalous.** _(Friedrich Engels)_

* * *

Second thought, maybe being a sex slave wasn't all that bad. At least she'd have something to put into her bone-dry stomach. She was just 14 and a half, how could anyone expect someone like her to survive the life of a homeless wanderer _in a foreign land,_ not to mention she'd been brought up by a bourgeois family in China?

From bourgeoisie to beggar. How dramatic.

But then, it was too late to go back. Look, she stabbed the soldiers with her own hands and ran away with her own feet. Going back now would be like chopping up her pride on a cutting board, like what they'd do with pork for nikuman filling. While it was obvious that her pride was too hard to be chopped and far too spicy to be made into nikuman filling.

A bitter smirk began to creep on her face. What a spoiled little brat she was, eh! She wanted this. And now she got it. Freedom. No more worries about those filthy beasts in uniforms. She could do whatever she wanted! What on Earth did she expect more?

"Ow!"

"S... Sorry!" - said Gongyu in a rough self-educated Japanese to a short brown-haired girl covered in dirt and dried mud whom she'd just unknowingly bumped into - "you okay?"

"Mm!" - gluing her chapped lips together tightly, the other girl - who appeared about 8 years old turned away in utter discomfort. Not at all bothered by the improper attitude, the Chinese questioned: "What's your name?"

"Mmm..." - was all she got in return, along with a head of messed-up sunburnt brown hair still facing backwards at her.

"Come on, don't be shy. What's your name?" - seeing the lack of answers coming from the girl, Gongyu interpreted it as an incomprehension of the language. She decided to ask again, more slowly, softly and in Mandarin.

What she absolutely did not expect though, was the girl suddenly faced her with her puffed gray eyes sporting red spots and visible veins all over the place and screamed over the top of her lungs: "**JAPANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!**"

Tears raced down her dirt-covered cheeks. Albeit shocked by the girl's sudden extreme reaction, the Chinese managed to maintain her calmness - but it didn't save her lips from trembling and herself from feeling as if someone had just ripped her heart apart. Sparkling dewdrops visible at the corner of her eyes, Gongyu switched to her self-educated language: "Is there... is there anything wrong?"

It only make the girl cry even louder. Pressing down her hiccup, she kept on shouting: "Japanese! Japanese! Japanese!" while shaking her lithe body crazily as well as pulling her hair madly as if trying to rip her own scalp.

_I tried to tell them I was Japanese. But they wouldn't listen. And neither would you. _She already knew what she wanted to say, but she could barely force it out of her mouth. The only thing she could do was keep on letting out incomprehensible noises between sobs.

"I... I see you're Japanese, but can you... can you just let me know your _name_?"

"Mm... huf... h... Hi... _Himura_."

_My name is Himura Hinako. _Why? Why couldn't she say it? The sentence was so ridiculously simple that it got her breaking into tears again.

"Hi... Himura... It's a very nice name."

"Mmm mmm!"

_Thanks, but it's my last name. It means "village of fire"._

"Let's be friends!"

Now, Hinako really didn't know what to say. She took the other's right hand in her own and accepted the little handshake, nodding fiercely followed by unintelligible sounds as an approval.

They became very good friends indeed, for the next day, the day after that, and it kept going on. Although the younger one of them had never been screaming at the other ever again after the day they first met, Gongyu found it extremely hard, if not impossible, to delete the soul-crushing sound from her mind and stop it from echoing in her brain.

"_Nihon-jin! Nihon-jin! Nihon-jin yo!_"

* * *

**End of chapter 5.**

**A/N: 1. Ahh, mute people. Honestly, I intended to make Hinako speak ordinarily and I don't really have the heart to put disabled people into my fics either (disabilities are so hurtful to me that I can't write about them). But making her mute, I think, will add extra depth to this story - which is already pretty dark thanks to the historical theme - and further back up the quote of Engels I cited at the beginning of this chapter.**

**2. I know Engels was neither a political nor a military leader, but he also lived in the World Wars. And I nearly dug through Wikiquote to find other ones that can replace this, but to no avail._  
_**


	6. The Unfortunate

**What is freedom? There is no such thing as absolute freedom!** _(Benito Mussolini)_

* * *

_A small and somewhat dirty street somewhere in Osaka, 1918_

_11:00 PM_

"Are you sure about this?" - asked the Chinese pre-teen breathlessly. She could hardly understand what the homeless mute girl was trying to do and get her to do along. She wish she could, because Hinako wouldn't - and couldn't - tell her. Anyway, she had the feeling she was going to die any time soon, thanks to her ragged breath, sweat trickling down her skin as if she'd been through a heavy rainstorm and her heart accelerating to the point of nearly shooting out of her chest.

Saying nothing - not even a hum or a grunt - the younger girl nodded stiffly as she tried to press herself flat against the wall behind them. Gongyu had no other choice than to follow suit - exactly what were they doing?

_Yes I am. Trust me, I've done this a million times_. With strong determination and a hint of wit sparkling in her soulless eyes, she kept them glued to the front door of the bakery which she had been eyeing all along. Five. Ten. Fifteen minutes. One hour had passed.

_Clear. _Nodding her head twice as a signal, Hinako swiftly moved her surprisingly light feet that took her to the front of the shop's front door within the blink of an eye. She was more than shocked; it wasn't locked.

_Come in_. Nodding again, she slid the door open, leading the two girls into a pitch black space. It took Gongyu quite a while to get used to the dark; even so, she could only detect a few edges and some shapes. "Is this a bakery?" - she asked.

Nod.

_I know what kind of person you are, Yayin. And I hope you wouldn't get mad at me once you know what I'm trying to do._

"Why are we suddenly sneaking into a bakery at this time? Are you trying to..."

"**STOP!**"

An instant freezing lightning sped all the way through the Chinese's spine in response to the strange shout they heard. Neither dared to face the source of the voice, which was, shockingly, a certain blue-haired man in police uniform.

"What are you _rats _thinking you're doing?" - continued the man - "Stealing from a shop... Isn't this too obvious? And look _who's here_." - he proceeded to walk up to the mute brunette before crouching down to her level and, with his gloved hand, grasping her face in a downright rude manner - "have I seen you before? You, the _pathetic _little piece of Chinese scum that attempted theft the other day... Up until now I still wonder how you, you little _bastard _could escape from the prison... and now. Now! You're willing to commit a crime again! How can I forgive such a deed again, tell me, you Chinese scumbag?"

Hinako sealed her lips into an unimaginably thin line as her gray eyes glared at the officer with all their might so powerfully that they began to glow and her face turned piping-hot red. Fury bubbled inside of her and before anyone else knew it, it exploded into an ear-piercing and heart-ripping scream: "**JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!**"

"No, no, no. Where are your goddamn manners?" - smirked the man; he clearly didn't want to let Hinako go - "I saw it with my own eyes that _your _eyes are just too narrow! Too narrow to have been inherited from a Japanese man and a Japanese woman! Oh, and look at these cute fat cheeks too..."

_Seriously, how much of a jerk can this dog be?_

"**JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!**"

She broke out into tears as she put every ounce of her power into the hopeless effort of wrenching herself out of his grab.

"No use, dear. You and this piece of crap over there, you are arrested. You're going to the police station. NOW!"

_And I thought I was free. _thought Gongyu. _I hate this hell of a nation. Forever._

* * *

**End of chapter 6.**


End file.
